You, He,Me,She
by Nalu D
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, Dia mencintaimu, Gadis itu mencintai Dia, Kau mencintai siapa...? bad summary gomen, Natsu, Lucy, Sting, Lisanna


**You, He, Me, She**

.

.

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **You, He, Me, She By Nalu D.**

 **Natsu D & Lucy H**

.

.

"I love you, He Love You, She Love He, You love Who?"

.

.

 **Chapter 1 'Fallen Across'**

Magnolia, 2012

Hari itu, cuaca cerah menempa Magnolia. Sang surya seakan tersenyum pada jantung kota Fiore itu. Cerahnya cuaca seakan merambat pada kegiatan manusia yang berlalu lalang di jalan utama Magnolia. Semuanya terlihat bergerak cerah, begitu cepat dan terarah.

Mulai dari anak kecil hingga dewasa, semuanya melakukan hal yang sama. Berlalu lalang melewati jalan utama Magnolia. Tapi ini bukanlah kisah tentang jalanan yang padat juga ramai.

Ini adalah kisah seorang gadis cantik dan menawan. Gadis itu—

—Yah, tingginya mungkin sekitar 160 cm, kulit putih, mata coklat yang tampak ramah, bibir pink segar dan rambut pirang yang di terpa mentari saat itu benar-benar membuatnya tampak layaknya seorang putri.

Dan gadis cantik itu, merupakan salah satu orang yang sedang melewati jalan utama Magnolia. Meskipun sepanjang jalan banyak pemuda yang menggodanya, gadis itu tampaknya tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Bibir pink segarnya tidak tertarik sedikitpun, dia tidak tersenyum. Mulut kecilnya hanya menggumamkan kalimat yang sama berkali-kali. Sebuah kalimat yang mungkin dianggap mantra olehnya. Sebuah kata yang mungkin akan membuat hatinya tenang. "Aku bisa, aku pasti bisa." Gumamnya terus menerus sepanjang jalan.

.

.

Lucy POV

Kenalkan aku Lucy Heartfilia. Seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun yang baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikannya di SMA Fairy Tail. Jika kau Tanya apa yang sedang aku lakukan, saat ini aku sedang berjalan.

Yah—

—Aku sedang berjalan, di jalanan yang teramat panas, terlalu bising juga berdegup kencang.

Hey, apa yang berdegup kencang?

Tentu saja jantungku.

Kenapa?

Kalau harus jujur aku bukanlah orang yang akan berjalan di tengah panas seperti saat ini, kecuali itu urusan yang benar-benar penting. Dan apa yang akan kulakukan itu adalah hal penting—setidaknya untukku.

Mulai besok dan seterusnya, aku tidak mungkin bisa ke Fairy Tail Gakuen lagi. Aku sudah lulus dari sana dan akan segera masuk ke dunia yang baru. Dunia perkuliahan yang katanya sangat keras dan kejam.

Tapi bukan itu yang aku takutkan. Sebenarnya, aku jatuh cinta pada teman sekelasku. Mungkin ini terdengar sedikit gila, meski begitu aku punya keinginan terakhir yang ingin kulakukan sebelum memasuki dunia baruku.

Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Sebelum kami terpisah, aku ingin dia tahu perasaanku. Dia adalah temanku. Dia pasti akan terkejut, tapi yah berusaha itu boleh kan? Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan dia membalas cintaku—Tapi kalau dia membalasnya itu akan sangat sempurna. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu. Dan akan sangat bagus jika dia dengan senang hati menerima cintaku.

.

.

Author POV

Taman Magnolia memang menjadi tempat yang paling pas untuk sebuah pertemuan perjanjian. Pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di taman itu, membuat panasnya Magnolia bertekuk lutut.

Mentari tak bisa membakar taman Magnolia yang memang menjadi tempat favorit saat panas seperti ini. Dan disanalah dia, seorang gadis yang baru saja memasuki taman sejuk itu.

Gadis itu terus berjalan memasuki taman Magnolia. Berjalan diantara rindangnya pohon. Tangan putihnya terangkat memberikan lambaian pada seorang pemuda yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Dengan setengah berlari gadis itu melaju ke arah yang ditujunya. Rambut pirangnya ikut bergoyang mengikuti langkah-langkah kaki jenjangnya. Ujung dress selututnya ikut bergerak pelan.

"Gomen, aku lama yah?" Begitu sampai dia langsung membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

"Iie, aku juga baru sampai kok." Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya dan langsung membuat pipi Lucy bersemburat merah muda.

Jantung Lucy berdetak semakin kencang, peluh-peluh dingin mulai dirasakannya. Dia mulai bimbang dan takut. Tangan yang sedari tadi bebas dia kepalkan berusaha mengumpulkan tekadnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanpa berlama-lama lagi pemuda itu langsung bertanya pada intinya.

"A-ano…aku…" Lucy terbata-bata. Keberanian yang sejak tadi dikumpulkannya menghilang entah kemana.

"Hn.. ada apa?" Pemuda itu nampaknya tak sabar. Sebenarnya dia ingin segera pulang dan berteduh di rumahnya juga mulai menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri dalam kesakitan tak berujung.

Lucy terlihat sangat grogi, kedua tangannya menggenggam ujung dressnya. Berharap akan menemukan kekuatan untuk mengatakan apa yang diingankannya.

Pemuda itu sepertinya mulai kesal dan sudah mencapai batasnya. Gadis yang ada di depannya mungkin adalah teman dekatnya, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa sangat kesal melihat keanehan sikap temannya itu. Dia merasa jengkel dan ingin mengenyahkan apa yang ada didepannya ini.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, aku mau pulang." Pemuda itu berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan temannya itu. Dia terlihat seperti tak perduli.

Lucy terkejut, sikapnya yang lamban pasti telah membuatnya kesal. Lucy ingin menyerah tapi dia tahu, kesempatan ini tidak akan datang kedua kalinya. Karena itulah dia ikut berdiri.

"Tunggu—" Dengan penuh tekad Lucy menarik pelan kemeja pemuda itu. Berusaha untuk menahannya.

Pemuda itu hanya membalikkan badannya. Sorot matanya tampak kesal, dia saat ini memang tidak dalam emosi yang baik. Lucy masih terus diam. Tangannya sudah terlepas dari kemeja pemuda itu.

 _'Oh, ayolah! Ada apa dengan mu Lucy, apo yang kau inginkan? Aku ingin pulang!"_ Batin pemuda itu kesal setengah mati.

Mata caramel Lucy menatap lekat mata pemuda itu.

"APA KAU MENYUKAIKU!?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak diinginkan Lucy terlontar dari mulutnya. Seharusnya yang diucapkannya itu 'aku mencintaimu', tapi kenapa justru kata-kata itu yang keluar.

BLUSH

Wajah putih Lucy berubah semerah kepiting rebus. Matanya tertutup malu tak sanggup menatap mata terkejut milik pemuda yang berdiri di depannya.

 _'Bodohnya dirimu Lucy. Kau itu temanku, tapi mengapa kau tidak mengeti?"_ Batin pemuda itu kecewa. Apa yang baru saja ditanyakan Lucy memang mengejutkan. Dia tidak pernah menyangka Lucy ternyata menyukainya.

 **"Tidak, gomen"** Pemuda itu hanya menjawab . Lalu meninggalkan Lucy yang masih berdiri di sana—sendirian.

Lucy POV

"Tidak, Gomen"

DEG

Jawaban itu terasa bagaikan ribuan panah yang menusuk tepat pada jantungku. Rasanya sakit sekali. Dan juga kenapa jawabannya begitu dingin? Apa memang begitulah dirimu yang sebenarnya?

 _Seperti orang bodoh,_

Air mata mulai membanjiri, aku tak sanggup menahannya lagi. Hatiku terlalu sakit. Keyakinan jika aku tidak mengharapkan balasan cinta darinya, benar-benar menolehkan luka yang sangat dalam. Nyatanya aku ingin dia membalas cintaku.

Betapa naifnya aku. Harapanku rupanya sudah sangat tinggi. Dia teman baikku, dia selalu ada disisiku, dan aku yakin dia juga mencintaiku. 180 derajat berbeda. Dugaanku semuanya salah. Dia mungkin temanku, dia mungkin selalu ada disisiku—salah. Akulah yang selalu ada disisinya. Dia tidak mencintaiku.

Setelah seperti ini apa yang harus kulakukan?

.

.

Author POV

Hari semakin senja. Gadis bersurai blonde itu masih diam disana. Matanya tampak sembab. Wajah cantiknya begitu murung. Meski air mata tak lagi berjatuhan dengan derasnya, senyum masih tak bisa mengembang di bibir cantiknya.

Lucy patah hati, itu adalah kenyataannya. Cinta tulusnya tak terbalas sama sekali. Dunianya seakan berhenti. Lalu lalang orang-orang yang melewati dan menatapnya tak di gubrisnya sama sekali.

Getaran-getaran dari handphone yang sedari tadi tersimpan di dalam tas putihnya tak ia hiraukan. Semuanya serasa hening baginya. Lucy tak pernah mengira sakitnya akan separah ini. Saraf-saraf tubuhnya serasa lumpuh.

Mentari telah tenggelam setengahnya, senja tampak semakin jelas. Gadis itu tahu ia harus segera pergi. Meski tak ingin, ia paksakan kakinya untuk melangkah. Selangkah demi selangkah.

Saat ini Lucy sudah mulai memasuki jalanan kota Magnolia. Pepohonan besar di kanan dan kiri tepi jalan meneduhkan jalanan itu. Daun-daun rapuh mulai berjatuhan karena tertiup angin.

Seandainya Lucy baik-baik saja, dia pasti akan terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang ada disekelilingnya dan tersenyum manis. Tapi hatinya sedang rusak, pemandangan yang ada disekitarnya tampak begitu menyedihkan.

Di sana—diarah yang berlawan dengan Lucy, seorang pemuda sedang berjalan. Sedari tadi matanya tak lepas darinya. Pemuda itu tampak begitu tertarik dengan Lucy. Bukan karena kecantikannya. Tapi karena ekspresi hampa yang Lucy tunjukkan saat ini.

Jarak diantara mereka semakin pendek. Pemuda itu berharap gadis yang ada dihandapannya bertemu pandang dengannya. Pemuda itu terus menatap lekat hingga mereka berpapasan.

Lucy merasa dirinya sedang ditatap intens. Meski kakinya terus melangkah hingga pertemuan tak sengaja mereka telah terlewat, Lucy menghentikan langkahnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa ingin melihat pemuda yang baru saja dilaluinya.

Kepalanya yang sedari tertunduk ia tegakkan, lalu ia balikkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke arah yang baru saja dilaluinya. Tanpa di duga pemuda itu, pemuda asing yang dilaluinya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Mata mereka bertemu pandang. Angin lembut menerpa keduanya, membuat rambut mereka bergerak pelan. Lalu hal aneh itu terjadi. Saat pemuda itu menatapnya, air mata Lucy perlahan mulai terjatuh lagi. Lucy sama sekali tidak mengerti, tapi hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri.

Pemuda itu tampak cemas, saat ia mulai berjalan untuk menghampiri Lucy, Lucy justru membalikkan arahnya dan berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya berdecak pelan tak mengerti.

"Cewek aneh" Gumamnya pelan. Dia sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengejar gadis asing yang tiba-tiba menangis saat menatapnya. "Kenapa kau menangis?". Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Kembali pada tujuan awalnya.

Baik pemuda itu maupun Lucy, tidak pernah mengira jika pertemuan 'kebetulan' mereka rupanya akan membawa suatu kisah rumit yang mungkin akan menyakiti keduanya.

TBC

Gimana FF nya? Gaje yah? Maaf, kalau enggak seru. Mind RnR? Silahkan. Mohon dukungannya untuk chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
